


Et je t'aimerai encore...

by EllaGuer



Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: Voilà des années qu'elle est morte et pourtant ses sentiments sont toujours aussi fort. Comment faire son deuil quand la haine demandait le sang de celui qui la lui avait enlevée ?
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882417
Kudos: 1





	Et je t'aimerai encore...

Un sursaut le tira de son sommeil. Sa respiration était hachée, son cœur battait la chamade et il tremblait. Sous ses paupières se rejouait le moment où il l'avait perdu, le moment ou son cœur s'était émietté. Ou sa raison l'avait déserté. Il l'imagina alors souriante à ses côtés, son magnifique visage penché au-dessus du sien pour un baiser matinale. Ses doigts caressants avec tendresse, sa douce chevelure avant de descendre dans son dos en un délicat touché, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes...  
Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait gardés clos jusqu'alors. L'illusion se dissipa et le sourire qui avait orné ses lèvres mourut. Elle n'était plus là et les mirages finissaient toujours par disparaitre. Sa main passa sur son visage évitant la zone de celui-ci qui était recouvert de cicatrices. Si seulement il avait été plus prudent ce jour-là, il aurait pu être là pour la protéger face à Kiri... Si seulement, oui.

Il se leva de son lit de fortune et après un brin de toilette enfila ses vêtements noirs, par-dessus lesquels il ajouta la cape noire parsemée de nuage rouge synonyme de son appartenance à l'Akatsuki. Il vérifia que le vernis avec lequel il recouvrait ses ongles tant de pieds que de mains était en parfait état avant de se revêtir du clou de sa tenue son masque d'un orange vif qui ne laissait apparaître que son œil possédant le sharingan.  
Il quitta la pièce prêt à reprendre le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué : Tobi.

Il ne croisa personne et Deidara mort, il avait enfin la paix qu'il espérait. Bientôt, il allait devoir déclarer la guerre aux cinq nations shinobi au nom de Madara. Sûrement, ce dernier le trahirait-il... Peut-être mourait-il... Il finirait par la rejoindre. C'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Finalement, las, il prévint Zetsu, cette chose étrange qu'il ne comprenait guère, de son départ. Il se hâta de gagner les terres entre Kiri et Konoha. Tout était étrangement net dans son esprit, il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin. Il l'avait parcouru vivement des années plus tôt pour les rejoindre, elle et l'autre, son ancien coéquipier qu'il ne pouvait apprécier. Il était presque arrivé à leur niveau, il se trouvait juste sous le couvert des arbres quand il l'avait vu abattre froidement, elle. Elle, celle qu'il l'aimait. Un coin de son esprit avait essayé de le raisonner prônant qu'elle s'était jetée sur le poing électrifié, mais rien n'avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis et il avait alors détesté du plus profond de son âme celui qui la lui avait enlevée...

Cette haine l'avait ramené auprès de Madara.  
Cette haine l'avait libéré de Konoha.  
Cette haine l'avait fait vivre.

Il s'arrêta à l'endroit ou son corps sans vie s'était écroulé, il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Il percevait encore le sang dans l'eau et la terre et ses yeux lui apportaient encore l'image de la foudre perforant sa poitrine.  
Il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues dissimulées par son masque. Il murmura dans le vent une prière que sa tante lui avait apprise alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Une délicate fleur apparut dans sa main, un « je t'aime » s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et dans le vent, il s'évapora... le rire de sa bien-aimée raisonnant à ses oreilles dans une douce mélodie.

Il l'avait aimée alors qu'elle était chaude et souriante.  
Il l'aimait encore alors qu'elle était qu'un souffle dans le vent, un souvenir persistant.  
Et il l'aimerait encore alors qu'elle serait un ange rayonnant et lui un démon sanglant.


End file.
